Konoha's Shark Empress
by buttercupgurl1
Summary: FEM!Naruto. Tier Harribel was killed in the Winter Wars by Aizen himself, she was reborn as Nagisa Uzumaki. But when the Shinigami's power touched Tier, it had reawakened her powers. As the years pass, her hollow mask slowly regrew to what it once was. Warning: The Shinigami made copies of Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikkaku. (Adopted from TheBlackSeaReaper's story).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Naruto they belong to their rightful owners (I wish i did but nope). Please enjoy this story.**

"Talking"

Flashback

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon Speaking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

~~(Scene Break)~~

In a different dimension that was completely separated from the dimension full of Shinobi, there was a war raging on. It was almost over, but unluckily a women whom was being used as a pawn by a man whom believed himself a god, but thankfully he will never be one, was murdered by that very same man that she had faithfully served.

She was a women that stood at an impressive 5'9 feet tall, her hair was short golden blonde that was messy with three braided locks that were tied by by three light blue ties, she had olive skin, aqua coloured eyes and thick golden blonde eyelashes. The outfit that the women wore was a jacket with a high collar, which covered the lower part of her face, while also baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket had a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards, the jacket had a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket sleeves completely enveloped her arms, they terminated into black glove-like extensions at her extremities, the sleeves resembled the appearance of a cat's paw. The lower half of the women's body was encased in dress-like pants that din't cover up her upper thighs or hips and was held up by a black sash on her lower abdominals.

This women was known in this dimension as Tier Harribel and in the dimension filled with Shinobi she was going to be reborn as a child known as Nagisa Uzumaki and she was touched by the Shinigami himself, which had reawakened her Hollow powers. The Shinigami looked at the little baby girl and he knew that she was going to bring many interesting changes to the future. Too bad, that it wouldn't bring enough chaos to this dimension.

But then suddenly, he remembered what his dear brother, Kami, the one whom was in charge of the Soul Society had told him about four of his soul reapers that love to cause chaos and destruction in their wake. '_Hmm, I do believe that these countries are about to have their hands full with these four._' The Shinigami thought to himself. Raising his hand, the Shinigami created copies of Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame. He made sure that the all had the same amount of Chakra as they did reiatsu (spiritual pressure).

Turning to look at the Shinobi, the Shinigami made himself visible, scaring the crap out of the Shinobi that were there. The Shinigami told them "I have created these four as future guardians of the junchuuriki, Nagisa Uzumaki- Namikaze. Treat her well, Shinobi." _Or else_, was left unsaid.

The Shinigami took this time to return to the poker game with the other versions of Death from the other dimensions, and he was winning. What he didn't know was that he had given little baby Nagisa (Tier Harribel) almost all of his luck.

~~(Scene Break)~~

**Eleven Years Later...**

Tier Harribel or rather known now as Nagisa Uzumaki was sitting in the academy classroom for possibly the last time. Just a month ago, she had passed the exams to become a Shinobi. Today was the day that her classmates and herself are to be sorted into teams of three. Nagisa took her usual seat that was in the back of the classroom between Hinata Hyuga, whom is the next to be in line to be the Head of the Hyuga Clan and Shino Aburame, whom was the heir of the Aburame Clan. she considers them to be friends and the reason for liking them was because they are quiet. Nagisa liked almost all of the students in her class; except for the so called last Uchiha and his loud extremely and idiotic fan girls.

"**You know, we could still kill them and it would be doing this world a great service.**" Kyuubi no Kitsune or otherwise known as Kurama (the nine-tailed demon's actual name) simply stated in her head as if he was talking about the nice weather that was outside. '_Sorry Kurama-sama, but you know that we can't do that no matter how much they deserve it..._' Nagisa silently apologised to him.

The dislike of Uchihas that Nagisa has was gained from the Kyuubi no Kitsune (the nine-tailed fox demon) that was sealed inside of her stomach when he was a baby with the help of Shiki Fujin (The Death Seal). It was eight years ago, since she first met him inside of her mind. Over the years while she was growing up, a lot of changes had happened to her.

She had remembered her past life as an Espada and as a Hollow and she also remembered being killed by Aizen, the one that she had faithfully served, until he had believed that she was now useless to him. Even though, Nagisa was born without her Hollow mask, it ha grown back over the years, and now Nagisa wears a black version of her former Espada uniform, complete with her old Zanpaku-to, Tiburon. She also doesn't wear the usual standard Shinobi sandals; instead Nagisa wore steel closed boots like the rest of the class, well except for the Uchiha and his cursed fan club. The reason for this is because when someone had asked her why she wasn't wearing the normal standard Shinobi sandals, Nagisa pointed out to them that all an enemy Shinobi had to do was cut off you toes and you would be unable to fight because of the pain and that's when you would be killed. Seeing the logic in Nagisa's argument, the rest of the class, well at least the non-idiotic part of it, had followed her lead and was now wearing steel closed boots.

"I pity the person, whom is going to be placed on Team 2." Shino had stated in his usual monotone voice while interrupting Nagisa's thoughts. Nagisa raised an eyebrow at Shino as though she was asking a silent question. Shino explained further "According to my father, Team 2 also known as the Demon Team, had their third squad member quit the Shinobi career as he couldn't handle them any longer and he was about to crack. So, someone from this class is going to be placed on their team."

"I hope that it's n-not o-one of us." Hinata had stuttered out. Hinata was slowly improving with her stuttering problem with the help from both Nagisa and Shino. "It won't matter as long as you two end up on the same squad." Nagisa had told her in her usual calm voice. It is extremely rare that Nagisa ever gets angry, but when it does happen it is scary as hell. Kenpachi and the rest of the Demon Team are not as bad as most people believe they are, the only reason that Nagisa knows this is because they all live in the same apartment complex. In fact, Nagisa has the oddest feeling in her gut that is telling her that she will be the one placed on that team.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Flashback

One week before the newly made Genins gathered together for possibly the last time, a meeting between the jounin senseis and the Hokage was in process. "Ok, for Team 7, Kakashi-san, who would you want to be on your team?" The third Hokage had asked as he was going to write the names down on a form. Kakashi didn't look up from his little orange book called Icha Icha Paradise as he answered "I would like Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Nagisa..." The Hokage interrupted him by saying "I'm sorry, Kakashi-san, but Nagi-chan has been requested by someone else. So please choose someone else."

This time, Kakashi wasn't paying any attention to hi book Icha Icha, as he was staring at the Hokage in complete surprise (well as much surprise as he can show with a mask that covers half his face). Most of Konoha hates the little blond haired girl, so he thought he could get her on his team without any problems. She would do some good, by motivating Sasuke into training hard. "Who has taken her then...?" Kakashi had asked as he thought that he can talk (force) them out of taking her.

As if the Hokage was sensing Kakashi's thoughts, the Hokage had to hold himself back from the urge of glaring at Kakashi and had simply stated "Kenpachi Zaraki has asked for her to be placed on his team, since they have a spot that needed to be filled. I already granted his request. Your team, Kakashi-san, is going to be made up of Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and Haruno Sakura. Moving on then, Kurenai-chan..?".

Kakashi was in utter shock. He was hoping that whomever had asked for Nagisa would be in awe of him and then just give her to him, but the last person on the entire earth that he ever wanted to ask something of was Kenpachi Zaraki, whom is known as 'The Fighting Demon'. Rumours were going around saying that Kenpachi has more Chakra than the infamous Nukenin, Kisame Hoshigaki whom was known as 'The Tailless Biju. Also, it didn't help matters that the man is as stubborn as hell (and that's saying a lot). Kenpachi Zaraki, in other words, is a true monster from hell.

Kenpachi and his three companions had appeared right after the Kyuubi's Attack, asking if they could join Konoha as Shinobis. The Hokage had no choice, but to accept them as they were low on man power after the Kyuubi's Attack on Konoha that had killed many Shinobi of Konoha. So he had immediately sent them to guard the border between Konoha and Iwa. It had resulted in Iwa having a new fear, it was said that Kenpachi and his team would fight any Iwa Nin who would pass the border and then they would fight until one couldn't fight anymore, which always ended up to be the Iwa Nins. Zaraki, even though he is a giant compared to the rest of them, he could move just as fast as the Fourth Hokage, whom was known as 'The Yellow Flash'. If the rumours are to be trusted, then Iwa is actually praying that 'The Yellow Flash' would come back to life and save them from the bloodthirsty, fighting obsessed madman.

Yachiru, on the other hand, was a very sweet girl or what someone would think, whom loves candy, giving people very weird names and she is often seen riding on Kenpachi's shoulder. She also, carries a sword with her at all times. According to the Third Hokage, Yachiru is a very rare summon that has a human form and he does not age. The Hokage often jokes that Yachiru is their secret weapon after he had witnessed what had happened when someone just gave her some sugary treats.

Yumichika Ayasegawa is slightly older than Nagisa and he is known among Konoha for his obsession with beauty. But anything that he deems ugly, he would tightly shut his eye and say that he isn't allowed to look at anything that is ugly. Another thing about him that is weird is that he is a cleaning freak. He, also, has several colourful feathers attached to his left eye.

Ikkaku Madarame, on the other hand was the exact opposite of Yumichika. He is rude, but he is respectful to the right people and he is bald and he doesn't wear any footwear and is always barefoot. Ikkaku doesn't care what other people think of him (unless you mention that he is bald in anyway...).

The few major things that they have in common is their belief that using any Justus during a fight is considered a weakness and a cowardly way to fight, they would rather fight with either their katanas or with their hands. Another thing about all of them is that they only obey and listen to the Hokage and no one else, much to the civilian council's anger. They also, never do any D- rank missions, the lucky bastards.

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage had dismissed them. Sighing, Kakashi went back to the Memorial Stone to visit his friends and family and tell them what had happened recently. He knew that his sensei would have been very disappointed in him for his hatred towards Nagisa. He just couldn't help it, but blame her for taking away his family. He even sometimes wished that Nagisa was never born as then they would still be alive.

End of Flashback

~~(Scene Break)~~

Nagisa looked up at the door when the classroom had began to shake, which indicated that the Uchiha's two most rabid fan girls were coming. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Kurama laughed loudly inside of her mind as he told her " There are two curses that the Uchiha clan will forever have, fan girls and an obsession of something, and I swear it that it wasn't my doing either. Someone else did that for me and I have to say they had cursed them good..."

Nagisa hummed in agreement as she had never felt any pity towards the Uchiha as they were the reason that her parents were dead. She had watched as her favourite sensei, Iruka-sensei, came in the classroom and had gotten the entire class to shut up and sit down as he was about to read off the teams and their members.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave a review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Naruto they belong to their rightful owners (I wish I did but nope). Please enjoy this story.**

"Talking"

Flashback

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon Speaking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

~~(Scene Break)~~

Everyone was silent, except for the moans of the newly made Genins of Team 1 were heard. But they had soon quieted down when Iruka-sensei glared at them. Then Iruka-sensei had suddenly paled and looked both very nervous and scared as he read out "Since Team 2 has an open spot on their team that needs to be filled. Uzumaki Nagisa, congrats and good luck..."

As soon as Iruka-sensei said Nagisa's name, cries of out rage were heard from the Uchiha's fan club as they protested. They finally quieted down (i.e shut the hell up) when Iruka had told them to shut up and sit down. Iruka-sensei opened his mouth to say something when Sasuke interrupted him "Why does the dobe get placed on that team when they could have the last Uchiha?".

The Uchiha's idiotic fan girls nodded their heads in agreement with what he had said. They believed that Team 2 should be honoured to have the last Uchiha on their team.

"BAKA! Team 2 is also known as Team Demon that is well known for breaking Genins and also there were other Uchiha that were placed on that team and they were sent to the local nut house as they lost their minds to insanity after only a month of being on that team." Nagisa explained as she turned and glared at the Uchiha, whom had looked shocked at the information that he had just received. While the rest of the class looked shocked that Nagisa had lost her cool and calm persona as she is well known to keep a level head and she is rarely angered. Shino had decided to add something, "According to Father, the sensei of Team 2, Kenpachi Zaraki, is the reason for Iwa wishing that our Fourth Hokage would come back to life."

Iruka-sensei decided that was enough talking and interrupted "While all of what was said is true, we need to continue with the team placements. Nagisa, you go and meet your new sensei and team at Training Ground 44 and good luck."

Nagisa stood up and slightly nodded to Shino and Hinata before she left the classroom. She did notice the glares that followed her as she walked out of the classroom from the Uchiha and his fan club. Sometimes it gets so annoying that Nagisa just wants to unleash Kurama upon those morons.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Nagisa calmly made her way to Training Ground 44 that was also known as The Forest of Death. She knew her way around the forest as she had taken to training with Kenpachi and the others sometimes when she was bored or when her two friends were busy with their duties in their clans. Finally, after following the sounds of katanas striking each other, Nagisa had located her new team.

As she entered the clearing, Nagisa noticed that it was Ikkaku and Yumichika that were sparring with each other, while Kenpachi was sleeping over by the side of the clearing and Yachiru was playing with some flowers and watching the spar at the same time. When both Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't notice her presence, she decided to settle down on the side of the clearing for a nap as she was still tired from being woken up by Yumichika just before six in the morning.

Whenever Team 2 wasn't on a mission, The Male Siren of Konoha also known as Yumichika would wake every single person that is in a five mile radius with his screams of pure horror each morning when he looks in a mirror and sees his messy hair. Nagisa, Ikkaku and Kenpachi have already went through thousands of earplugs. Nagisa even tried silencing seals, but Yumichika's screams broke through those almost immediately. They all envied Yachiru, whom can sleep through all the noise that Yumichika makes.

Suddenly, Nagisa had felt something bouncing on her stomach. Slowly opening her eyes, Nagisa saw that it was Yachiru who was on her stomach and was grinning at her. "Hi, Sharky-chan!" Yachiru cheerfully chirped.

"Hello, Yachiru-chan." Nagisa calmly greeted her back. Yachiru was just like the child like Nel, back in Los Noches. "Good to see that your awake." Kenpachi said in his rough voice. "Now, we can go on missions. Let's go!".

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged annoyed looks with each other before Ikkaku spoke up, "Ah, Captain, the Hokage made it a rule that we have to wait until the next day to take missions of any sort, whenever we get a new teammate."

"Damn!" Kenpachi swore, before stalking to the middle of the clearing while taking out his Zanpaku-to. "Uzumaki, it's time to spar!". "Very well, Captain.." Nagisa answered as she pulled out Tiburon from its sheath and got ready to spar.

~~(Scene Break)~~

_In the afternoon of the next day..._

Team 2 entered the Mission office at the same moment as Team 7 did. "Finally passed a team, Kakashi..?" Kenpachi asked as he eyed the Genins. "They look weak, especially the girl. Does she even eat..?".

"I'm on a diet!" Sakura screeched angrily, while Inner Sakura declared '_They're just jealous that they didn't get us on their team!_'.

Ikkaku laughed as Yumichika snickered and said "That is so pathetic. I've never met a decent Kunoichi whom was on a diet. Although, most Kunoichis have a figure like Nagisa here..."

It was true; Nagisa is well developed than most of her class, except Hinata. As most of the girls in her class were on a diet in hopes of catching the attention of a certain Uchiha. "The dobe is just fat!" Sakura screeched as she pointed on of her manicured fingers at Nagisa.

The men of Team Demon began to slowly move away from their female teammate in fear as the air in the room began to chill and a slight pressure began to build. Nagisa was realising her KI as she glared at the pink haired banshee with the intent of drowning the pathetic bitch. Never in her life, whether it was in this life or her previous one, had anyone called her fat, and if they did, no one would ever find their bodies. But her KI rage was broken up by the Hokage as he coughed, much to the relief of the others, except for Sai as he didn't truly understand what was going on, but thankfully, he made a note to never call a girl fat.

Kakashi stepped up to the table, "Hokage-sama, I would like to request a D-rank mission for Team 7." Struggling not to smile, Sarutobi began to list off the choices of missions that they could pick from. Kakashi spoke up, "Hokage-sama, I think that we will take the dog walking mission."

The room shook with the laughter of Team 2, except for Nagisa, who only just chuckled at the shocked and/or stunned expressions of two members of Team 7. Apparently, Sasuke and Sakura thought they would be getting a higher ranking mission.

Kenpachi stepped up and said, "Old man Hokage, Team 2 would like to request a mission."

The Genins of Team 7 looked shocked at the disrespect that Kenpachi was showing to the Hokage. But they were too scared to do or say anything about it.

The Hokage looked through his pile of scrolls, before getting the one that he saved for Kenpachi and his team and handed it to the said giant, "Here you go, Kenpachi. A C-rank mission to guard the borders between Kumo and us."

"Why do those losers get a better ranked mission than us!? I'm the last Uchiha and I demand a higher ranking mission!" Sasuke yelled at the Hokage, while Sakura nodded her head in agreement. While everyone else in the room wanted to strangle the spoiled brat for yelling at the Hokage. Team 2 just rolled their eyes when they noticed that Kakashi didn't punish his Genin for the disrespect.

The Hokage glared at the so called last Uchiha as he answered "I would rather have Iwa invade Konoha, then let Team 2 do a D-rank mission as an invasion would involve less paperwork to deal with. You have no right to demand anything from me, Uchiha. Now get lost."

As both teams exited the Hokage Tower, the Hokage called over one of the ANBU and told him to bring Sasuke Uchiha to T&I for a physic evaluation to determine if the boy is stable enough to continue to be a Shinobi.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**


End file.
